Ps: I think my boyfriend is a vampire
by FTS-Peace
Summary: [AU] Blessed with good look, sharp mind and athletic body, my boyfriend is perfect. But wait, are those fangs?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really check the grammars, so please act like you don't see it muahahaha..!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series. Happy reading.**

* * *

**P/s: I think my boyfriend is a vampire**

Blessed with good look, sharp mind and athletic body, my boyfriend is perfect. But wait, are those fangs?

xxx

**Chapter 1**

The warmth of the morning sunlight touched my skin, hinting to me that it was the perfect time for me to wake up. Today's Saturday and of course, my favourite day of the week. After struggling with mountain of works throughout the weekdays, finally I'd be able to spend some quality time with my boyfriend.

I walked across the room, grabbed my towel and entered into my bathroom for a bubble bath and after finishing my bath, I chose a simple halter top and a fitting jeans to wear from my closet.

Lacus was whistling mischievously as I walked out of my room.

She was my housemate. Working as a secretary in his dad's company, what she earned almost double of my own salary. Nevertheless, she stayed humble, and from one look, no one would ever think that she was a beauty with a brain.

"Sexy" she said while eyeing me from head to toe.

I laughed pleasantly at her remarks, "Right. Which part?"

After putting two slices of breads into the toaster, I pulled out a chair and sit down comfortably. Lacus was still looking at me slyly while brushing her long, wavy pink hair with her fingers. Her blue eyes shone brightly and from the look of it, I know that she was thinking something. I just shrugged and continued my morning routine; making my own breakfast and checking the news from my Tab while Lacus fixed her bangs before stabbing the sausage on her plate with a fork. Then, after swallowing the small bite of sausage, she smiled at me, "Oh...I don't know. But I'm sure Athrun know better"

I stared at her. Oh, she's still at it? I watched her gaze fell on my neck. Damn… maybe wearing a halter top was a bad choice.

"Of course he is" I said while touching my neck briefly. I wa sure the hickey marks on my neck were noticeable like a red flashboard sign in the daylights. However, the icing on cake was the pain that I felt on that spot. It was a bit stinging and a bit warm.

"Your hair is longer now. Have any plan to cut it to a new style?" Lacus' words finally stopped me from thinking about the pain on my neck.

"I'm thinking of cutting it" I brushed my golden hair with my fingers before staring back at Lacus, "But after considering Athrun's suggestion, I'm thinking of keeping it. Maybe just a bit until here" I pointed to the level of my upper chest.

"Hmm… I'm thinking of getting a bob cut. Do you think it'll fit me?" Lacus said while pouring an orange juice into her glass.

"You'll fit any hairstyle. Trust me babe" I winked at her before taking a gulp of water.

I heard the doorbell's sound and I stood up and walked towards the door. Standing in front of me, wasa well-dressed man who was none other than my boyfriend. He was wearing a black jacket, green shirt and a pair of sunglasses on his nose-bridge. He leaned in and pulled me into a delicious kiss before greeting me a _"Good morning"_

Lacus' chuckles filling in the air and I blushed a bit. His grin on his face was as big as Jupiter, I must say.

Idiot.

"Morning Lacus" he took off his sunglasses, revealing his brilliant green eyes. I never wanted to brag, but there was no one in this world has the green eyes as gorgeous as Athrun's.

Wait, I might just already brag… Whatever, it was a damn fact after all.

He was conversing with Lacus while I rushed into my room, getting my handbag and my keys. I took a look on the mirror for a while and fixed my hair a bit. Maybe it was a bad idea to keep a longer hair. I had no idea how other girls like Lacus and Meer could bear having super long hair. I gave myself two months before cutting it short again.

Athrun accompanied me to go shopping for hours. I felt sorry for him. I was quite picky about stuffs like clothes and shoes. I was never a brand conscious person but I favoured a comfortable wear and nowadays, it was hard for me to find something that wasn't sexy yet elegant. All that saw at the mall was the kind of clothes that would show excessive skin.

After hours of shopping, I let Athrun drove us to a cinema and like a gentleman he was, he let me chose a movie to watch. I just randomly picked a movie and we walked to the counter to pay. This girl who served us had started getting red cheeks when we stood in front of her. Obviously, she was not blushing because of me and it irritated me seeing my man being gawked at.

"Whi-ch sseat d'you want sir?" the girl stuttered and I resisted myself from rolling my eyes 360 degrees. Sometimes, I wondered why off all man, I ended up with Athrun. I was not really a jealous type but at every freaking single time I walked by his side, I had to bear the flirtatious look the other girls threw at him. I even had to bear the glares from those hyenas. Of course Athrun never entertained them but hey, I was still a woman with feelings! I did feel hurt, and sometimes until to the point of thinking maybe… it was better if we never met in the first place.

"What do you think Cagalli?" Athrun turned to me. I just shrugged and pointed to the far left area. There was a hand on my waist and it lingered there for a while. He leaned in to whisper to me and made a warm heat crept under my cheeks.

"You're feeling jealous aren't you?" his husky tone almost turned me into a jelly, but I was a master of the art of the poker face.

I pinched his side while the girl in front of us struggling to keep her hands steady from trembling. The coins in her hands dropped on the counter when Athrun flashed her, his charming smile. I hated that. How dared he flirted in front of me.

Fuck.

I knew he was trying to make jealous. Damn it. So, as revenge, I stepped on his feet, hard. Served him right.

Athrun was groaning when he finally aware what I just picked. A vampire movie. It was not my fault to be honest. Werewolves, vampires, fairies, they were the current trends. Either you would see them in movies or in TV dramas. I actually sick of these bunch of fairy tales but really, I rather watched some vampires killing some bimbos kind of movie than overdramatic, sappy movie.

"_Pfft_…. All of these are nonsense" Athrun muttered silently. I nodded in agreement with him as I watched the scene where the vampire stabbed his fangs on the blonde's neck. The scene was really really disturbing. I glanced at Athrun at my blood's boiling. Ugh… why did he comfortably dozed off in his seat? He was supposed to suffer watching this sucker movie like me!

The movie probably bored him to death, but hey, I managed to endure it. So why can't he?

I sighed as I watched his peaceful sleeping face. The place was dark so no one would ever noticed me if I kissed him there. So, I moved closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Dang it…he looked so cute and adorable.

Two hours later, we finally walked out of the cinema and he bought me an ice cream. He drove us to the near by park and we walked with our hands intertwined.

"Do you think Vampire exist?" I asked him as while eyeing him playfully. I wanted to tease him about sleeping throughout the movie actually.

He squeezed my hand a bit before smirking at me, "No. They don't. Why asking though?"

"Nothing" I giggled at him and ushered him to the nearby swing. He sat on the swing first before pulling me into his lap. His hands quickly encircled me, before he put his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and I nestled into his affectionate embrace.

"I have a secret" I whispered at him.

He used his finger to tuck my golden hair behind my ears and placed a wet kiss on my neck.

"And that is?" he mumbled as his lips were still on my skin.

"I'm a vampire"

He stopped nibbling my earlobe and turned me to look at him. He looked mortified.

I snapped a finger in front of him, "A joke, Zala" I laughed heartily, but then, in a brief moment, I wondered if he was scared of vampire. He dozed off the whole two hours of the movie and when I made a vampire joke, he took it seriously.

His shocked face then subsided and turned into a mischievous look, "You're not even an ounce fitting as vampire"

"Well, vampire is pale and their eyes shine like cats' eyes. Unfortunately my skin…"

"Is creamy and your eyes reminds me of the sunset" he cut off my words and replaced it with compliments. I blushed a bit and he chuckled, "So, my Cagalli isn't fitting to be a vampire. She's already a goddess. My goddess to be specific"

"Sweet talker" I patted his hands on my waist and gazed at his brilliant green eyes. He pulled me into a sweet, hot kiss before he lifted me up and put me on my toes. It was already 8 pm and it was time to go home. I needed to cook dinner and cleaned my house etc etc… so, even my date hours with him was kinda short, I was content.

He walked in front of me first because he got a phone call and I watched him while standing not too far from his back.

It was a full moon tonight and a walk under the moonlight was going to be so romantic.

I watched my vague shadow that was formed under the moonlight. Then, I turned to watch him who was still on the phone. I blinked my eyes as I just noticed something weird on him.

He didn't have a shadow.

Was it normal?

_Pffft…_ maybe the spot where he stood made his shadow short or invisible. My gaze roamed around the park. Every single damn thing got their own shadows; either it was a long shadow or short one. It was weird when I had long shadow while he didn't and odd enough, I was standing in parallel behind him after all.

I gulped hard.

_A ghost? _

Did I date the 'real' Athrun or a ghost who resembled him? But ghost couldn't answer phone or owned Ferrari. Damn it.

Who was this guy?

Athrun where are you? Save me!

* * *

**Hi readers.**

**This is just a fic that I wrote out of boredom. I'm still writing for the other fics chapters but I just want to get break for a minute and just write something silly ^^, I know there're lots of vampire fics here, so if there's any story similar to this one, it's purely coincidence. **

**It's going to be a short story. If I plan to make it longer, the maximum no. of chap probably 8. **

**I don't have complex plot for this story. Just like what I said, it's a silly one. But you'll see Athrun is not the only one with secrets...*wink***

**Tell me what you think okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**P/s: I think my boyfriend is a vampire**

Blessed with good look, sharp mind and athletic body, her boyfriend is perfect. But wait, are those fangs?

xxx

**Chapter 2**

I shifted on my bed again.

My brain refused to believe what I just saw two hours ago. Athrun had sent me to the door and as usual, he leaned in to kiss me, but I shot him down, saying a big, flat 'NO' with exclamation mark at the end of it.

He looked at me as if I just killed someone on the spot and I gave him some lame excuse. Fever or whatever, I wasn't sure, couldn't even remember shits right now.

I stood on the door and carefully observed him discreetly when he made his way to his car. Still, under his foot there was no shadow whatsoever. It was bothering me, to be honest. Who was this guy, masquerading as my boyfriend?

Maybe, some ghost ate Athrun alive and took his form to deceive me. Then, he would eat me next. _Voila_.

I shivered thinking about that and soon, after a glass of milk, I fell asleep with a dream of Athrun turning into a scary beast.

Two weeks had passed in just a blink, and until now, what I had been doing was avoiding him as subtle as I can. But Lacus in her gentle yet sarcastic tone said that my subtlety was like seeing a thousand bricks smashing his face.

If declining half of lunch dates with him and faking a sneeze when he tried to kiss me wasn't subtle enough, then what?

Ugh… I needed some kind of painkillers right now. Until I figure out who he really was, I wasn't ready to get back to our lovey-dovey lane. It was hard when I always doubting him now. Who was he actually? Where was my Athrun Zala? I meant the real one!

My phone rang a Katy Berry song and I reluctantly picked it up. Miriallia; my colleague who was sitting in front of me was throwing a puzzling look when I sighed. She always described me as the _"sunshine"_ of the department I working in, so, seeing me sighing was so uncanny to her.

I faked a cough before answering the call, "Hmmm…" I said lazily.

"Cagalli? Are you okay? Fever? Where are you right now?" Athrun bombarded me with questions as soon as he heard my voice. I looked into Miriallia's turquoise eyes as my mind tried to come up with another excuse for the day.

"I'm fine. I'm in the office" I tried to sound casual though.

"No. You do not. You were coughing. I heard you"

"Maybe. But just a little bit. I'll be better after a rest"

"Exactly. That's why I'm coming to get you. Get a sick leave today. I'm on my way"

"Wait! Wha-!? No! Don't come!" I panicked. I was pretending to be sick so that he won't ask me out for today and now the plan was backfiring me! Damn!

"Too late. I'm in front of your office now"

What in the name of GOD?! That was fast! I didn't have time to escape now, FUCK!

"I'm fine Athrun!" I almost screamed. Nevertheless, the other employees who were walking nearby were already sending me a weird look.

He already ended his call and I was one hundred percent damned sure he didn't hear the last part.

Miriallia was chuckling as I paced back and forth around the expanse of my workplace. I got a pretty large space under my desk and I was contemplating whether to hide under there until he gone.

"Cagalli"

Crap. He's here.

Instinctively, I took a few steps back and just with a few strides, he took my hands in his before placing the back of his palm on my forehead.

"Just like what I guessed. Fever" he said in a reprimanding tone. I shook my head in disagreement but he already turned to face Miriallia.

"I'm taking her to a doctor. She's on sick leave today" he said to my colleague before dragging me away. I squirmed to free myself, but his grip on my wrist was firm. Gotten enough of my tantrums, he scooped me up and carried me on his shoulder. I was dangling over his shoulder like a _friggen_ potato sack, while my colleagues made way for us. They were all giggling like some drunken sheep and I was definitely NOT happy, at all.

We got to his car in a flash. Well, I was busy punching his back to care for anything while he swung his legs swiftly, as if there was no weight on his shoulder. I was confident that I was at least 55 kg and I was definitely not skinny. I wondered if he hurt his shoulder while carrying me? Wait, there was no time to worry about that! Ugh… he already opened his car's door. Damn it, it seemed that escaping was futile now.

He put me in a passenger seat, fasten the seatbelt before rushing to his seat next to me. Next thing I know was, I was already in front of a receptionist counter in a clinic. The other people in that clinic were looking at us. Majority of them were drooling at my boyfriend; female and male likewise. The minority however, were looking at us weirdly.

"Can. Know the _patinte's_ name?" the nurse behind the counter stuttered while unconsciously jabbing at her own grammar when Athrun stood in front of her. His serious look was deadly sexy and gorgeous.

"Cagalli Yula Athha" he said quickly. But there's something in his tone that make me flush. The way he spoke my name, was like a marriage proposal.

"Age?"

"25"

I noticed that her hands were trembling and I huffed out irritatedly. Athrun's hand was on my waist, securing me.

"And you are, sir?"

Wait. Did it have anything to do with me? I never thought that they would ask about the person who brought the patient's in? She was supposed to ask about me, not HIM!

"The doctor's in or not?" Athrun impatiently ask the blushing nurse. _Bravo_ fake Athrun Zala. He avoided the unnecessary talk with the girl!

"He's here" the nurse quickly answered.

"A '_He'_? Get the female doctor please"

That was the time when my whatsoever patience depleted to nothing.

I hooked his arm by the elbow and dragged him outside of the building. After we reached to his car, I shoved my hand to him, "Give me the key"

"Cagalli?"

"Don't Cagalli me!" I glared at him while clutching my waist. His facial expression was unreadable and that annoyed me.

He sighed in defeat and put his car key in my palm. I slammed the car's door and drove away from him. The thing was, I forgot to ask him to get into the passenger's seat. I was just too angry at him.

Oh my god. Did I just steal his car? I didn't have much thought actually. Oh shit!

I parked his car in front of his house before taking a bus to get to my apartment. And while in the bus, I gathered my thoughts about our relationship. Odd enough, I forgot where I met him and even how I met him! It didn't make sense because I totally forgot on how we became lovers. It was as if, he suddenly popped into my life and be here by my side as my boyfriend. Even if I tried my hardest to recall the memory on how I first met him, none of them came back into me! It was as though that particular memory didn't even exist in the first place. But that was impossible! Maybe, I should ask Lacus. She must remember how Athrun and I met. Definitely. Lacus knew me like the she knew the back of her palm. She must know something.

I reached my room and lay on my back. Grabbing my phone, I texted Miriallia, letting her know that I took an emergency leave for today, because obviously, I didn't have any fever for sick leave. I was about to send the text to her when my phone rang.

It was Athrun, and I was considering whether to answer it or not.

"Hello" I greeted half-heartedly.

"Cagalli. I'm sorry. Can I meet you now?"

I stared at my white ceiling, "No"

"I know you're mad at me. I know that you're avoiding me these days. Let's have a talk Cagalli. I need to know what I did wrong"

He sounded breathless. Probably he was afraid that I would hung up on him.

"Athrun" I started, "It's not just about you, but I'm also-"

"I'll not break up with you nor letting you do so" he replied even before I finished my sentence.

My mouth was taking turn to open and close as I didn't even know what to reply. Was he assuming that I wanted to break up? Were we on the same channel here?

"Give me some time?" I asked blankly.

There was a long silence before he spoke, "I love you Cagalli. Really, really love you. At least let's have a talk. If I did anything wrong, you just have to tell me"

"Athrun, this type of conversation isn't fitted on the phone. Just give me some time, I'll be okay!"

He was in silence again, so I continued, "Maybe it's just that I'm getting period. My mood is jumble up. So, please give me a day or two?"

"Cagalli, I love you"

"Me too Athrun" I assured him, and of course myself. I had to remind myself on that.

There was a breath of relief on the other line.

"See you soon" I said silently.

"Take a good rest Cagalli"

His voice sounded melancholic that I felt guilty on my actions. But I needed to sort out this situation first. I knew I loved him but my doubt in him was getting stronger. I shall ask Lacus about him tomorrow. Hopefully, I could get a clear view on what was going on and formed a better solution on this matter.

I patted my pillows and as I closed my eyelids from the world around me, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for the reviewers! (Nelshafeena AthhaZala, popcaga, Hyousa, summerain, pchop, blondprincessa, pansy25 & October Lynx) I think I already replied by PM to you guys right?

As usual, my grammar sucks, please don't mind it. And by the way, although this is a vampire fic, I assure you, no one will die in this story lol...

Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

**Beware: Grammatical errors and harsh/cuss/rude words. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**P/s: I think my boyfriend is a vampire**

Blessed with good look, sharp mind and athletic body, her boyfriend is perfect. But wait, are those fangs?

xxx

**Chapter 3**

"_You met him at Shani's party"_

"_I think you first met him in a subway"_

"_I don't know. You just suddenly came to the class reunion with a dashing boyfriend. I'm too busy ogling at him back then to listen to your 'How I met him' story"_

"_How can you forget? You met him when you went hiking in god-knows-where mountains!"_

All of it was a load of bullshits.

I first started with Lacus. I had asked her on how I met my boyfriend. She gave me this particular weird look and I immediately defended myself, saying that I just wanted to surprise Athrun at our anniversary with a scene similar to how he and I first met.

She then, laughed at me hard, before giving me the most absurd answer I had ever heard. She told me that I first met him when I was in high school. It may sound normal, but the thing was, I never ever went to a high school. I was given a private home-schooled education by my father since I was six years old and to say that I wasn't jealous seeing my cousins wearing a uniform was a big, fat lie.

I still remembered the first time I stepped into a class and that was when I started my college life. For fuck sake, I freaked out on my first day, seeing so many people packed in a tiny room. I had to jot down notes hastily because my professors were cruel bitches, speaking at 100 miles per hour with no pause at all, consequently making my notes looked like a mad doctor's handwritings.

To summarize it up, if it hadn't been Lacus by my side back then, I'd give up college and just hang myself in the ceilings of my hostel room. I couldn't really adapt myself in that new environment but I finally managed because Lacus had been encouraging me a lot. Not to mention that, she wrote the note faster than me. So, I ended up photostatting her notes.

I gave Lacus a tight smile before concluding everything in my mind; it was either Lacus having amnesia or me.

I didn't want to offend her by saying her story bullshits, so I just nodded at her before started to ask other people the same questions the next day. And the absurdity just beyond what I could swallow. None of them had the same answers! It was like every single one of them had a different set of memories.

And that was what made me here, in a lavish yet classic looking restaurant with violin's sounds played in the background and my perfect, 'fake' boyfriend; Athrun Zala, in front of me.

He was staring at me as I stabbed my fork into the steak.

"It's rude to stare" I said while not leaving my gaze off the steak, it was hard to look at him right now. I felt like I was dining with a liar, someone who I didn't know.

"Two days without you was like hundred years for me"

Shut up, liar.

"I told you, I'm in bad PMS mood" I glanced at him in a brief moment before re-focusing on my steak.

"I understand" he placed a hand on mine and I instantly shifted my gaze to his hand.

Since when his skin felt so cold?

"I'm glad that you finally agreed for a date tonight" he then, gave me a gentle squeeze on my hand. I put a smile on my face, although it carried no meaning in it."Thank you" he murmured softly.

It was hard for me to get the question out of my mouth but I know I had to ask it. I needed to hear it from his mouth.

"Say.. I wonder how we first met?" my voice sounds uneven.

He tilted his head to me, his facial expression was blank, "Hmmm…" he hummed and I was getting impatient, "At Lacus' party. That's when everything started"

The answer was indeed vague because Lacus had hosted thousands of parties and I couldn't recall the specific party at which, we met.

I nodded silently, then swallowing the peace of meat, altogether with his lies. My hands were shaking due to anger and I was tempted to flip the table and gave no fucks about it but something in me was trying to pacify myself. Something called love.

Because I love him. I love Athrun Zala very much.

And because of that, I wanted to believe him.

"Why asked though?" his brilliant green eyes penetrated into me, as if trying to search for the answer himself rather than waiting for me to answer him.

My right hand reached to my handbag and fished out a pristine white envelope.

"Asagi is getting married this week" I watched him as he opened the envelope and read its content silently.

My cousin, Asagi Caldwell was never friendly with Athrun actually. They've been silently hostile to each other for only god knows why. On contrary, Asagi and I were like blood siblings and she had being the only person from my father-side family that I comfortable with. The rest of the family, especially my grandmother, despised me as if I was a stinky garbage. And it all rooted from her logic that I was an illegal child of my father. And thus, I wasn't worthy to stand on the same ground of the other Athhas.

Yeah right. Go suck my non-existent dick.

I always opted to stay away from them but Asagi's puppy dog eyes won over me. How could I not attending her wedding? I had to, even if I'd be getting a generous amount of sarcastic glares from those hyenas.

"People will be nosey on us and I ought to come out with a set of answer" I lied to him - NO, explained to him after getting drifted away in my thoughts.

His lips curved a smile and slowly, he brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed it tenderly. I blushed at him.

"Then we need to wear something matching"

I laughed at him, momentarily forgetting what I was supposed to be doing here. I thought the whole point of agreeing to this dinner date was to investigate him thoroughly, but seeing his goofy face just made me realized how much I missed him.

"Just wear a suit. You don't need to find a blue tux if I decide that I'll be wearing a blue dress"

"Just don't sexify yourself. No cleavage and definitely no slit skirt"

I laughed again, "You think I want to wear that? Geez..!"

"But I'll be glad to say 'hi' to your cleavage when we're alone" he winked seductively at me. I almost threw the vase at him though.

It was already 11 pm after we finished our dinner and gazed at the city lights from the Bay of Orb's lighthouse. It was such a romantic night and he walked me to the door.

"Are you going to sneeze again?" he teased me about my shenanigans that I did when he tried to kiss me all through a week ago.

"No. But you better not sneezing when I—"

I didn't finish my sentenced because I sluggishly pulled him by the collar of his shirt to kiss his lips. Somehow in my heart, I wanted to make amend to him for avoiding him these days.

God. His kiss was intoxicating.

Now, I regretted that I avoided him and this kiss reminded me of how much I missed his touch. Ghost or not, I flipping didn't care anymore!

He pressed me against the door and I was squashed in between the door and him. He nibbled my bottom lip teasingly and I flashed a white flag, letting his tongue in to explore my mouth.

It was supposed to be me in charge of the kiss tonight, I didn't even aware when he took over from me.

He was getting heated I noticed. And with the way he was kissing me, I could somehow predict that we would probably, wake up naked on my bed tomorrow.

He trailed his kisses to my jaw then my collarbones and I couldn't help but running my fingers in his hair…while moaning his name. His hands were busy exploring my skin under my skirt and I was momentarily lost when he kissed my shoulder hungrily.

He whispered something in my ears before I felt some imprecise pain in my neck.

And I instantly pass-out.

* * *

**A/N: **

1- Thank you for the reviewers (Asuka Mayu, pansy25, Kkornelia, October Lynx, Anonymous, Hyousa, falconrukichi, summerain, CagalliRules), silent readers.

2- To answer you guys' question... YES, Cagalli and people around her somehow lost this piece of memories about Athrun. Every mystery will be exposed chapter by chapter, I assure you that!

3- Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

**Beware: Grammatical errors and harsh/cuss/rude words.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**P/s: I think my boyfriend is a vampire**

Blessed with good look, sharp mind and athletic body, my boyfriend is perfect. But wait, are those fangs?

**xxx**

**Chapter 4**

**xxx**

There was a sound of piano that I recognized before I even managed to open my eyes. I realized that it sounds like Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata that I used to play for my father when I was a little kid.

My palm traced my temple and slowly, I opened my eyes and scanned the area around me.

I was in a fairly wide room with one exit. This room was a bit dim but I still managed to observe my surroundings. In front of me, there was a rectangular table and a vase of red roses on top of it. I was sitting in a wooden chair, painted in white and then, I slowly noticed that I was wearing a sleeveless white dress that reaching to my knees.

_Where was I?_

_How did I end up being here?_

Thousands of questions kept appearing in my head and I couldn't answer not even one of them. I was getting more confused and there was only one thing that crossed my mind at that time, _'Am I dead already?'_

The Moonlight Sonata reached a _presto agitato_ and as I was lost in the depth of intense melody and suffocated by the unanswered questions, the only exit of this room suddenly burst opened and a ray of light rushed into the room, then, everything becoming completely visible in my eyes.

A brunet with a pair of mesmerizing purple eyes I had ever seen in my life stood in front of me. He was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt with white pants. I personally thought that his bright attire starkly contrasting with his tan skin. Anyway, he did look good in all white clothing.

He was fairly handsome—well, I guessed handsome wasn't the correct word to describe him. He had a baby face and those rounded eyes like a lost puppy. He was so cute—for a guy.

So, he stood in front of me, with smile on his face before shoving his hand to me for a handshake. I gingerly reached for his hand and he firmly, yet tenderly shook my hands.

When he spoke, I noticed that his tone was rough yet it wasn't really deep like normal guys. There was a comforting speech style that he used against me, as if everything that he said was already planned before he entered into this room.

"Pardon me?" I asked when I heard him mentioned about taking me back. Taking me back to where exactly? But yeah, please let me home! This place couldn't be a sanctuary where they kept crazy people right? Was I crazy because I thought Athrun got possessed? Somebody shoot me please! Really, I beg you, shoot me for real!

"You don't have much time left Cagalli"

"Time? What time?"

He was smiling but his eyes were apologetic, "It'll hurt when they materialize behind your back, but I'll promise to help you when the time's come"

I sighed and ran my hand over my hair. I seriously... FUCKING seriously couldn't understand what he was saying, "Can you explain—"

"Mom is so excited to have you back"

The baby face brunet smiled again. I hated that smile. It was as if he knew something that I didn't and was toying with my mind. This was seriously bad for my mental health and not to mention, my patience. And what made me wanted to flip the table on his face was the nerve of him mentioning my dead mother!

"My mom? She's dead. Thank you very much for bringing it up" I scoffed at him.

"That is not your world, Cagalli"

Clearly, we weren't on the same channel and I gripped the hem of my dress to contain my anger. I was mad…like, seriously mad.

He suddenly looked up in the ceiling as if he was thinking something before grinning at my direction. I narrowed my eyes him as a subtle warning that another nonsense coming from his mouth next, I'd throw a punch on his baby fat cheeks.

"It's time. Wake up" he said before everything became so hazy. I immediately stood up from my chair and tried to reach for him but the thick haze devoured him, away from my grasping hands.

...

A minute later, my nostrils caught a smell of burnt bacon and as it gradually entered into my system, I could feel that my eyelids were pulsing and slowly, I opened my eyes.

I gradually realized that it was all just a dream and in fact, I was in my own room in my pyjama. There was no bullshit in the form of a brunet and there was no Midnight Sonata resonating in the room, just a plain pitter-patter sounds of raindrops. A clock on the wall showed 9 am and I thanked God that I was still sane.

Pushing away my blanket, I stood up and walked in a beeline towards my bathroom and stared at my morning form in the mirror.

I looked like an alien. Blonde alien to be exact.

Another yawn escaped from my mouth as I rubbed the back of my neck. I felt unbelievably sore and numb at the right side of my neck, so I leaned in closer to the mirror and tilted my head to the side. There was a small red mark there. Probably just another hickey from Athrun. We did kiss like a top notch overdosed hormonal teen last night.

Talked about Athrun, did he just left last night? I wasn't even sure what happened after we gazed at the starry sky last night. It was a bit blur to me. But I did remember the kiss though. How couldn't I? He was the best kisser I had ever known. Don't get me wrong guys, I wasn't the type of girl who'd kiss any guys near me… just so you know.

Things were getting more confusing and the sore on my neck didn't help much. It felt sore and numb, as if someone just zapped my neck with a stun gun. The bonus was, my limbs felt very weak that I thought they were jellies instead of tendons and bones.

Lacus was frowning at her burnt breakfast when I stepped into the kitchen. Her long pink hair was tied in a high bun with red ribbon around it. She was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt that was rolled up to her elbow and a brown bohemian skirt that flowed gracefully to her ankle. All in all, she looked like a perfect housewife, armed with recipes book in one hand and a spatula in the other. Unlike her, I looked like someone who just came out from a washing machine. If that made sense of course.

When she turned around, I could see that she was surprised to see me so suddenly in the kitchen. I mustered a slight grin to her before straightening my blond hair.

"Breakfast?" she asked. A smile graced her face before she dumped her smoky pan into the sink and let the water washed away the remnants of her burnt bacon.

"Uhmm" I nodded slowly, reaching for the small cup of coffee not too far from me. The coffee tasted bitter just how I preferred.

Lacus pulled out the chair and sat down delicately. Her head tilted to the side and she gave me a cheeky grin, "So, how's the date?"

She was being nosey like her usual self, again.

"Date?" So, I asked her again, while playing dumb.

Her eyebrows twisted and when she gave me that look. The look that implied I didn't give her the answer that she wanted. Or basically, 'what' she wanted to hear.

"Ok, sorry, wrong sentence. So, how's dinner last night?"

I was dilly dallying to answer because honestly, I didn't know what to do with my love life anymore. I was dating—possibly a monster or a ghost, in Athrun's form. He acted very much like Athrun. That was what made me in a freaking dilemma. I wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. Lord… I hated myself!

"The food was good" I said as I switched on my Tab and browsed for today's news.

Lacus was humming briefly and from the pitch of her voice, I knew that I didn't give the answer she wanted.

"So, how's Athrun?"

"He's breathing. And alive", but_ not if I get an exorcist to get the ghost out of Athrun's body._

I poured some coffee into my cup and stared at Lacus' blue eyes. They were still inquisitive. Oh god, I hated Lacus' mind games. She could just stare at me with her wide blue eyes and my mouth would start to talk like it had the life of its own. That was probably like what I had said before, Lacus knew everything about me. She didn't have to ask around, she got those information from my own mouth.

"We went to the harbour and watched stars if that's what you were actually asking". I took a small piece of bread and chewed it slowly, "Didn't know that Scorpius constellation have two straight lines. It's nothing like in the book"

"That is so romantic" Lacus said in her swooning manner. Being a housemate to a sappy soap-opera fans was a kind of torture. Lacus always had this overdramatic, swooning sigh whenever I mentioned about my so called adventurous love-life. And sometimes it was disturbing.

I shrugged before munching my bread again, "Tell me about it"

One of her pink eyebrows rose, "…You do not sound happy"

"I am—happy"

"Come on Cagalli, we've been friends for years"

I lifted my gaze off my Tab and stared at her briefly before resuming reading the morning news, "I don't know who he is anymore"

"What do you mean? Did he cheat on you?"

Cheat? How about Lies instead?

I gave Lacus an indifferent shrug and sipped my coffee, "Maybe it's just me". Thank god she left me alone for peace after that.

A few days later, I immediately bought a one way ticket to Mendel Colony and decided to stay in Asagi's house. I already left a text to Athrun about visiting Asagi, so there should be no problem—I guessed.

I meant, he looked reluctant to let me go by myself and I had to remind him about his abroad business meetings.

When I started to ponder several things about Athrun Zala, I just realized that I didn't know much about him. He said he worked in an innovation department in a sportswear company and because of the nature of his job, it required him to attend thousands of meetings and most of it was held abroad. I didn't get to see him until weekend and we kept in touch through video calls and emails. Seemed like my love life was quite dull huh?

I noticed a tall, sandy blonde approaching me as I walked out towards the airport's lobby. That blonde was wearing a bars-printed, long sleeve blouse with long brown pants. The thin, black belt around her slim waist had a star ring attached to its buckle. No doubt that, that chic blonde was Asagi Caldwell; my cousin, buddy and sister, all in one form.

We hugged briefly and soon after she released me from her bear hug, her mouth started to utter million things in one breath. I didn't really catch what she said, but from all the things that she had babblings, I picked up two things—she liked my turtle neck lace blouse and she was glad that Athrun didn't stick to me like flies on cow's butt. For today of course. I'd be dead if he knew my real attention to fly to Mendel this early was because I wanted to find an exorcist to exorcise him for good!

"Oh don't worry about it! Lowe has it all under control!" Asagi said after I apologized to her for having to fetch me at the airport despite being busy with wedding preparations.

"Ah…Lowe. That lucky bastard is indeed lucky to have you" I cackled as Asagi pinched my side. She was blushing furiously as I mentioned her fiancé's name. A figure of a tall brunet flashed briefly in my mind.

Lowe Guele.

I was the one who introduced these lovebirds. It all started when my car broke down in the middle of nowhere and Lowe happened to pass by and generously drove me home. Coincidentally, Asagi was in my house and when he met her, he instantly had a crush on her. Luckily for him, Asagi reciprocated his feelings.

We had a quick lunch in fast food restaurant before I conceded that I was here not just for her bachelorette party.

"Exorcist?"

The chicken cheese burger in Asagi's hold almost plopped down on her lap.

"Don't give me that look. I'm serious!"

"Okay, who got possess?"

God, did I miss those twinkling in her eyes? Was I seeing things? My cousin looked rather excited than the reaction I had initially expected.

"…"

"Spill Cagalli. No name, no exorcist"

"…fine. It's for Athrun" I mumbled.

Asagi folded her arms under her bosom, "Athrun?"

Her face was expressionless. Shouldn't she at least have a bigger reaction like, 'What?!' 'Really?!' 'No way!' or something along the lines?

"I don't know Asa. His skin is cold, he doesn't have a shadow when he walked under the moonlight and I noticed he doesn't even have a reflection in the mirror! He freaked me out" I eyed my cousin briefly, "Help me out please? Am I crazy? Am I overreacting?"

Asagi turned her head to the left and right as if she wanted to make sure there was no one around before she spoke in a very low volume, "I've wanted to discuss about this matter to you. But since you looked so happy with him, I just pretend to believe that he's one of us. He's not a human you know"

Oh snap, I just heard my jaw dropping to the floor.

"How did you know?"

"I have an Insider, F-Y-I"

A waiter who happened to pass by us glanced at our direction, and hence, Asagi abruptly stopped from saying anymore. I managed to drink three glasses of water while waiting for Asagi to continue her claims but she didn't. So, I gathered my thoughts about what she had said. Did she hire a spy to stalk Athrun and me?

Bullshit. Really, really bullshit.

"So, your so called 'insider' stalked my boyfriend. Wow,dear cousin, just...WOW..!"

"It's not like that Cagalli" Asagi rubbed her temples.

"Then it's like what?" I sighed, "Maybe I should just hit him with a truck and see if he can fly to the sky or-"

"Stop"

"What?"

"I hate it when you act like this missy. You're being paranoid by the fact that your boyfriend isn't human"

I threw my hands in the air, I almost gave up arguing what was logic and what wasn't. "Uh-huh, tell me something new. Don't expect me to throw confetti after you just confirmed my suspicion!"

"Listen" Asagi touched my hand, "I'll bring you to my insider"

The amount of confidence shown in her blue eyes scared me. Somehow, I wished I was wrong. I wished that my eyes were just playing with me and so, instead of exorcist, I should get a pair of glasses. And maybe, some aspirin.

Asagi brought me to a small town named Lodonia, which wasn't too far away from Mendel's capital. The town gave eerie feelings to me with the old signboard and rusty arch gateway to the town. I could just vaguely hear the sound of halms and leaves rustling behind my back like in old cowboys' movie. It was even creepier when I noticed that a murder of crows that were perching on the electric cable was looking at our direction, as if we were just entering into their territory. I swore to God, it was fucking scary.

In a nutshell, it was like visiting a cemetery rather than a town.

And what made me wonder was, Asagi was acting too nonchalant for my liking. It was like these scary shits were nothing on her. And I started to wonder maybe Asagi was being possessed too.

Okay I should stop doubting people around me.

As we were walking, I realized that the houses there were kind of old. Most of them were made by woods and only a few of them were made with combination of bricks. The town's people who happened to pass by us stared at us- or specifically me, with a grim look on their faces. It made me tugged Asagi's sleeve and hugged her arm. Asagi just patted my hands lightly before continuing to lead the way. From the way Asagi carried herself here, there was no doubt that Asagi was a regular visitor of this town. I just kind of knew it since the town's people particularly stared at me like I had two horns on my head.

Finally, after 15 minutes of half jogged-half walked, we came to the unpaved route that led towards the alpine forest. Asagi led me towards a path that led up and down through the woods. I almost slipping over the loose stones and I was glad that the ground was dry or else it would be the end of me.

My thighs almost getting a cramp from all those walks that we did and I almost curse in 10 different languages when Asagi said we had arrived to the destination.

In front of me, there was an old house, in the centre of the alpine forest. Vaguely, I could hear a water stream sounds and Asagi confirmed to me that there was a narrow water stream behind the wooden house. We didn't waste anymore time for it was getting a bit late in the noon. Asagi opened the door using a rusty key and I was chanting _Haumea_ ten times in my heart when the door swished opened with a squeaky sound.

For god sake, what had I getting myself into?

I hugged myself with my arms tighter as I observed the inside of the house. There was an old picture of a blond man with a white mask on the wall, hung on top of the fireplace. The place seemed like it was well kept, and from the town's people reaction and how effortlessly Asagi reached here, I placed my bet that Asagi _FREQUENTLY_ came here. And only god knows for what reason.

Maybe, Asagi was not a human too?

Damn it, running away may not a choice anymore. However, if I managed to run away, I probably ended up lost in the forest and died of hunger.

Asagi tapped my shoulder once and I turned to look at her. In front of us there was a table with a weirdly carved board. I walked closely and gasped as the realization clicked in.

"Asagi, don't tell me this is—" I muttered and slowly loss of words to say.

"Ouija Board. Also known as my 'insider'"

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry for the delay lol. Do you think this story is getting creepier? haha... Oujia Board is the board that people use to play spirit games. (p/s: I never play those games, only heard story about it). And lastly, Thank you for silent readers and reviewers **(ladyle, NelshAZ, pchop, pansy25, Kkornelia, falconrukichi, Mary Luise, summerain, CagalliRules, October Lynx, Lennethia, , Miyu Nanami & Iezala)**, thank you for giving this crappy story a chance. I'll do my best for the next chap.

Btw, I know there're lots of grammatical errors, I wrote this in a rush, forgive me please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

**Beware: Grammatical errors and harsh/cuss/rude words.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**P/s: I think my boyfriend is a vampire**

Blessed with good look, sharp mind and athletic body, my boyfriend is perfect. But wait, are those fangs?

**xxx**

**Chapter 5**

**xxx**

"Oujia Board? Asagi… What are you…? I…" I sighed after closing my jaw that earlier, was hanging opened due to loss of suitable words to say.

"Relax Cagy, I've used this board million times" Asagi tried to pacify me but unfortunately, I was even more…scared? Well, who wouldn't be when you just realized that there were lots of things that you didn't know about someone who you thought you knew very well. And what more, she was Asagi. Someone who I had shared my dreams, my problems and my darkest secrets.

But I should've known. Asagi always love mysteries, she would settle in the corner of her room, reading all sorts of books that I didn't have any fucking interest at all. Yes, Asagi had always love mysteries, that she would ask millions of questions and seek the truth for herself if needed to and I couldn't stop concluding that Asagi loved mysteries so much that she actually became one, at least to me.

I pinched the space between my eyes and hold up a hand as if I was blocking her from coming closer to me.

"Right. I'm fine. I can handle this" I mumbled after a sigh and then gave Asagi a smile. But my cheeks' muscles were too tight for me to curve up my lips. I wasn't sure if I was giving her a smile or not.

"Yes you can. You're stronger than you think Cagalli. Here, help me scatter this" Asagi said while handing me a packet of salt, "Round it around the table" She directed while pointing at the area where the table and two chairs were.

"This is so surreal. I thought this fuckery only happened in movies" I muttered as I finished scattering the salt. Asagi just shrugged and commented that there were so many things that normal people didn't know. Wait, so… was being a normal person a flaw? Welp, I didn't know about that? What a news!

I didn't tell her about my thoughts though.

Asagi lit the candles after she finished with the salt and then she closed the curtains. The flame flashed high and our shadows spread from under our feet and getting longer until I could see them plastered on the maroon coloured curtains.

I sat across Asagi and our knees touched. She reached for my hands and enveloped it in hers, the warmth of her hands soothing me.

"First of all," Asagi started, "See the coin in the middle?"

I nodded silently.

"After I summon the spirit, we'll put our index finger on that coin. It's a courtesy to introduce our name first to him and after we done, we'll have to say a proper goodbye to him"

I murmured an "Okay" to her and she squeezed me hands tenderly to comfort me.

My breath turned shallow as I watched Asagi whispering something to summon the spirit. Whatever the hell that was going to happen, I knew it would either solve the problems or make matters worse.

"…guardian, please guide us" Asagi finished whatever she was saying and signalling me with her eyes to put my index finger on the coin. After I had put mine, she put her finger on the coin too.

The candles' flames were swishing right and left as if something just distorted it and somehow, I heard the voice of the brunet in my dream telling me to pull away. His voice rang in my head several times but I couldn't pull my finger out. I was like frozen in my seat because I felt something cold grasping my hand. It was as if there was someone's hand over mine and I was scared after realizing that maybe, the spirit that Asagi summoned was here already, just beside me.

"I'm Asagi Caldwell" my cousin suddenly announced her name before eyeing me.

"Cagalli Yula Athha" my voice trembled. The brunet's voice slowly vanished in my mind. He wasn't here anymore but someone else was.

"Name" Asagi spoke again. The candle flickered and I watched as our hands on the coin started to move across the board on its own and I mentally spelled them as the coin stopped briefly at the alphabets on the board.

'R-A-U-L-E-C-R-E-U-S-E-T'

"We're here for truth and we shall seek it from you, Lord Le Creuset"

My throat tightened and it seemed that something was blocking voice box. Once, I had lost in the forest when my faculty holding a jungle trekking program, I used to fight with mobsters and bullies in my teen's years and I almost got kidnapped when I was a kid. I was a brave one as my dad said but all of that got nothing on this one. Communicating with the spirit was so nerve-wracking and scary beyond anything else that I could shit in my pants, literally. And mind you, my bravery points already drained to the last bits after realizing that the one who always made me smiled, being beside me on my hardest day and touched me intimately, wasn't a human.

The candles' flames swished to the left and right again and Asagi prompt me to ask the spirit.

"What is Athrun Zala?", Yes it was simple, but that was what all I want to know about.

'A-M-O-N-S-T-E-R'

"What kind of monster?" I was getting impatient and nervous all together and the question just popped out from my mouth.

The lump in my throat seemed heavy when I unconsciously swallowed them.

Would I really dare to find out?

'4-4-A-X-X-A-V-E-N-U-E-3-A-2-0—S-H-A-L-L-Y-O-U-F-I -N-D'

My finger moved again,

'Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-O-T-W-H-O-Y-O-U-T-H-I-N-K-Y-O-U-A-R -E'

The candles flickered for the nth times and I could see that Asagi was perplexed. Hell I was surprised too. What was this spirit trying to say? And to whom he actually meant that? Asagi or me?

"What? What do you mean?" Asagi asked. Her voice as I noticed, had increased in pitch and I guessed Asagi wasn't pleased with the spirit's unclear statement. In that moment, I was reminded about a boy with red eyes in my childhood who had a penchant to irk me in every ways possible. One day he looked so out of sorts and tell me something like, "I'll tell you a secret, meet me tomorrow". But he never did and I never saw him again. He just disappeared altogether with his secrets. I was partially pissed at him, just like Asagi right now.

But the situation now was slightly different. Whatever secret he wanted to tell me, supposedly didn't have anything important on me and he wasn't obliged to tell me either. But this spirit was. We were here with the questions and he was here with the answers.

'T-H-E-Y-W-I-L-L -T-A-K-E-Y-O-U- A-W-A-Y'

The coin moved again and the spirit was having fun toying with our minds.

"Who?" I asked.

'V-I-A'

* * *

The rain had stopped showering Mendel Capital and the coffee in front of me had lost its warmth. I was sitting alone in a café with my hands tucked in my jacket's pockets, phone's off and acoustic music blaring in the background. People were staying inside to shelter from the heavy downpour and they walked out after seeing the rain had stopped. After deciding that I should move too, I slurped the last bit of my coffee before heading out of the café.

Last night, Asagi and I were busy cracking this clue; "44 Avenue-whatever", and here I was, in the small suburban town in Mendel.

"44 Avenue"

I read the signboard in disdain. Truthfully, I had been circling around this particular road and for fuck sake, I hadn't found anything useful. According to Asagi, this was the only road with that name. Right, now where should I start? I was at lost, again. I was considering giving up, because honestly, I felt like the spirit was lying to me.

"Hey Miss Blonde, is this yours?"

A small brunette kid approached me with a crumpled paper that I had thrown out of frustration. She looked unhappy, probably because the crumpled paper hit her? Gosh…

"I'm sorry" I apologized earnestly.

She huffed out in irritation before straightening the paper. Her eyes widen.

"What's this?"

"An address I supposed"

"Supposed?" one of her brown eyebrows rose, "Are you lost miss?"

"Listen kid, I'm sorry that this _'thing'_ hit you. Now, just throw that away because I don't want to see that stupid thing anymore. I'm tired" I threw my arms in the air, "Do you want ice cream? I'll treat you one" I could be random when I was in stress, mind you.

"Miss you're so…mental" the kid chuckled and I resisted an urge to glare at her.

"I know this place" the kid said after looking that the crumpled note in her hands.

It surprised me when a little kid like her knew what the heck was '44AXX AVENUE 3A20' because I had asked lots of senior citizens here and most of them didn't know what it was.

"It's a place?"

"Yup" the kid nodded. This better be real, no more playing around and I wasn't sure how I would react if this kid pranking me.

I invited her to my car and I drove according to her directions. To be honest, I felt a bit guilty having her to help me, because I looked like I was kidnapping her. So, I hope no one misunderstood me.

The kid patted my hand, signalling me to stop and so, I parked my car at the side of the road. We walked towards a rustic road sign and I read it in my mind, _"44 Avenue-A"_

So, actually it wasn't a 44A Avenue but 44 Avenue A.

The kid pointed at the wood road-blocker and my heart almost jumped out of the rib cage. There was an old building at the other side of the road-blocker and I slowly climbed it to get to the other side. The kid was following behind me silently.

There was a carved sign at the door but someone must have painted a double X on top of it, with the words 'no entry' at the door. I read the carved sign at the door. Some of the words were blurred, eaten by time.

"Mendel Public Library, 1920"

A library huh? That was so unpredictable.

Since the door was tightly shut, we went around the old library and went into it via a small hole at the wall. It wasn't hard for the kid to squeeze in, but I on the other hand, let's just say that my spines almost break into several pieces.

The abundance of dust in the old library was making me coughing relentlessly and I had to cover my nose with my handkerchief. The library was so dark that I had to squint my eyes to see more clearly.

The kid who earlier disappeared from my sight suddenly running back to me with candles in both of her hands. I helped her lighting the candles and I stared in awe at the bookshelf. Then, after a few moments I took a glance at my crumpled note before walking closer to the shelves.

I read the labelled at the bookshelves loudly, "1A0-Philosophy, 1B0-Languages, 1H4-Cultures & Religion…"

It occurred to me that, the last clue probably on the bookshelves labelled with 3A something. No I was 100% fucking sure that the truth was just a few bookshelves away. I was nervous as I walked closer to the 3A shelves; I was getting nearer to the truth.

Disappointment crashed me like a tsunami when I arrived at the last bookshelves labelled with no. 2. The next bookshelf that I was sure marked with 3A was already collapsed to the ground.

Damn it, right now I felt like the main character of a supernatural movie or the likes. It was always at this part where the heroine had to be badass and lifted this heavy object like a boss. Then, the big boss demon would come with their evil laughs and that was when the episode would end with a cliff-hanger.

Unfortunately for me, I was not in a supernatural movie but in a drama titled 'Unfortunate Reality'.

The kid stood beside me while watching me using all the strength I had in this 25 years old body to get the bookshelf back up. My knees were shaking and the bookshelf's weight was getting to all of my joints. I just could feel the veins on my neck popping out one by one.

I did manage to make it stand up again, but the bookshelf started to wobble and finally fell to the other side, hitting the other bookshelves in the process and causing the domino effect to the next bookshelves.

"Shit" we both said at the same time.

The books in 3A's shelf were already scattered on the floor, "Damn... today is not my lucky day"

I inspected the book one by one and noticed that the books were mostly encyclopaedias. What the fuck I was trying to search, even I didn't know. There was plant's encyclopaedia, dinosaurs encyclopaedia, whatever-the-name-is-mathematical-encyclopaedia and etcetera etcetera…

So, after a while, I sat down on the floor after giving me up searching for book which I thought would give me the clue about Athrun, but something cracked under me as I put my butt down. Gosh! I must stop eating cheeseburger, it was unhealthy, fattening and making my butt gained a ton of kg!

It took me awhile to snap out of my trance as my eyes glued to the small cracked on the floor where I had sat earlier.

There was something under that crack. Something like… a book.

The kid and I exchanged the look briefly, she shrugged and I sighed. We squatted down and I used my leftover energy, plus my pump-high heels as a lever to make the small crack opened more widely.

When I finally got the book in my hands, I noticed that there was a red string around the book and I untied the knots. I was hella anxious when I saw there was a cursive handwriting on the first page.

"_This Journal is my life. A life that I spent as a hunter. I do not wish to be one but fate has decided so as I'm destined with this task by god and destined to protect my kind. My wish is only to have my son to have a normal life and wouldn't have to bear the burden of Le Creuset family. I'll be the last Le Creuset and the last to finish it all. The day I bury this journal is the day where my destined task is completed. I do not wish for anyone to find this journal, however, I do hoping that in some way, this journal will give some lights to someone but more than anything, I rather have this journal be eaten by the time"_

I stared the signature at the end of the notes, "Rau Le Creuset"

Rau Le Creuset as in Rau Le Creuset the spirit? _Welp,_ that explained a lot...

I turned to page 20 because I guessed that the remaining numbers were related to the pages and I couldn't figure out anything else right now. I was not a genius, for your information.

The vibration in my pocket startled me to the point that that the book in my hands dropped on the floor. I cursed silently as I took my phone in my jeans' pocket.

It was Athrun. Shit.

I answered the phone and apparently, he was in Mendel. Shit alright. I better get my ass back to the hotel or else he'd track me here and when he determined to track me, he'd fucking do it.

"Cagalli?"

"Yes?" I said in between my breath as I tried to squeeze my body into the small hole again to get out from the old library. The book was hindering me from moving more freely so I slid it on the floor and watched it penetrated to the other side of the building. Then, with all my might, I continued to wiggle like a worm to break through the small hole. The phone was still in my hand and whenever it vibrated, I kind of having this instinct that it was Athrun, panicking the shit out of his head.

"What happened? Where are you? What's up with the heavy breathing I heard? Are you okay? Cagalli?!"

Oh man, Athrun the naggy naggy old granma was making his appearance again. I already decided that even Athrun wasn't even being possessed and actually was something else other than human, I was still pissed off at the fact that he had been keeping this fact away from me, deceiving me all these years and making me fallen in love with him. But I wondered if I ever forgave him despite all of his lies since Athrun was still Athrun after all; a grandma who prone to nag at me for all kind of bullshits reasons.

My upper body was already at the other side of the old library whereas my legs were still stuck in the small hole. I lifted my hands and brought the phone to my ear. In front of me was the kid, with the book wrapped in her hands protectively and she was giggling amusingly, probably because it was the first time for her seeing a fat lady stuck in the wall. I rolled my eyes at her and put my index to my lips as signal for her to zip her mouth while I tried to figure out what to tell to the naggy grandma at the other line.

"Cagalli? Are you still there?"

"Gosh Athrun, I was just…." I looked into the kid's blue eyes, generating ideas for a lie, "…running around"

"Running around? What?! I don't understand"

The kid was giggling again.

"There was someone else right there? Who is it?"

Athrun sounded more pressured at the other line and I couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty for making him worried. I still had a soft spot for him in my heart. "I'm with Asagi's sister", I mumbled.

"Asagi? I thought she was the only child"

Oh snap.

"I mean Asagi's friend's sister"

"And the running?"

I wiggled my body more and managed to let free my right leg. I looked so much like a retard right now.

"Running? I…uh…yeah that, did I say running?" my words came out almost like a whisper as I finally escaped from the building. The kid gave me the book and we quickly walked out from the area. In my case, I was running towards my car. Athrun was getting antsy on the other line and I didn't want to make him even more suspicious on me.

I revved my car's engine and tossed my phone at the seat beside me. I already hung up on him while I was running towards my car. To be honest, there was no need to stay on the line because I had this tendency to burst my own lies if people kept cornering me. Lacus especially knew this weakness of mine and that was why I hardly escaped unscathed from her interrogations.

Back to where I was, I was wondering where the kid was right now. She just disappeared after I reached my car. I owed her a thanks and I really wanted to treat her an ice cream or maybe double cheese burger but she was no longer around. That was weird….

Wait, I shouldn't let her loose just like that! She was just a kid! And we came here together so it was only proper for me to get her to her home!

I hopped out of the car and walked around to find the kid but after 30 minutes of searching, I couldn't find her. I sighed after thinking what was happening and I tried to think positively. She probably just went back home on her own. I hope she did though…

I shrugged and just let it pass. Maybe if I came here again tomorrow I would see her again. She after all, had helped me finding this place. That was a big help you know.

When I arrived at my hotel, I quickly hid Le Creuset's journal in my tote bag and when he was about to nag at me, I quickly claimed his lips to shut him up. He was rather quick to get in the mood and enveloped me in his arms as he deepened his kiss. I was almost arching my back when he kept leaning forward while he kissed me.

This need to stop like… right now. We were in the lobby and I didn't want to make unnecessary show on the public. My kiss was supposed to make him shut up, not to encourage him to make out here, in the lobby.

People were looking at us and I blushed furiously. He however, had a satisfied grin on his face which irritated me.

"Where have you been?"

Oh damn, here we go again- Athrun's nag episode 2.

"I was at uh… Church, praying for Asagi's eternal happiness" I said as I joined my palms, making me looked like I was praying or whatever.

"You're funny" he folded his arms and looked at me with his disbelieving eyes, "You're an Atheist, as far as I know of course" he smiled cheekily then, "And what's with the hands? Perhaps you intended to pray at a Haumea temple but mistakenly went to the church?"

Damn him. Damn his brain. Damn his gorgeous smile. Damn Athrun Zala.

"I decided that it's time for me to have some… you know… _faith_"

He put one hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side, "Alright alright. Whatever you say, princess. I'm still curious about the 'running' you mentioned before but I'll let it pass for now. Have you had your dinner yet?"

He was being chatty while we were having our dinner while I was being distracted at the thoughts of wanting to open Le Creuset's journal and find anything that would explain to me about Athrun. I was hoping the dinner would end soon but Athrun kept ordering foods for me and my hands were mechanically reacted to the foods, shoving it bit by bit to my mouth. I couldn't believe it when I realized I just finished two plates of steaks, two plates of lemon chicken, a plate of spaghetti with meat sauce, two plates of enchiladas and two bowls of deserts that I didn't even bother to name.

No wonder I was fat, I was like programmed to eat everything in front of me! Athrun on the hand was only having spaghetti. It made me curious though, if he wasn't a human, what was he supposed to eat? Human? But I was still alive and kicking.

Fuck… No…

Was he feeding me this much to eat me later?

He called my name and I startled and unconsciously, held my fork a bit tighter. His eyes didn't miss it though and a minute later he burst into laughs. I narrowed my eyes on him and I felt like wanting to stab his throat with this fucking fork when he asked me if I wanted to order more.

"Sometimes, I want to stab you, then eat you as dinner" I said him in between my gritting teeth and I was sure that he misunderstood my words when he winked seductively at me and promised me that I'd get a chance to eat him tonight. The nerve! I'd fucking stab you in the throat you know!

He led me to our room after the so called dinner and led me to the bed. The inside of my stomach was literally having a mini tsunami as my body bounced on the fluffy bed. I just could feel all the foods that I had ate were rolling like clothes spinning in the washing machine and I felt like throwing out all of it, especially when Athrun was kissing my navel languidly.

"Athrun…" I called him and placed my hands on his shoulders. His green eyes were blazing, I noticed, "I don't feel good"

He brought his body up and rushed to my side then placing the back of his palm on my forehead, "Headache?"

I shook my head, "I think I ate too much. Your fault" I said as I pointed my index finger to his chest. I didn't even aware that he was already out of his shirt.

He patted my head and arranged a pillow behind my head then he moved to his bag and took something from it. My eyes were barely opened wide because I felt really sick. Learnt a lesson guys, just eat a nice portion of your dinner. Never eat like world is going to end tomorrow.

I closed my eyes as I felt his hands on my stomach, spreading something warm. Maybe it was a heating balm, I didn't care. It felt good.

He murmured something in my ears and it was like lullaby that lulling me to sleep. It was right before I closed my eyes I decided that Athrun was still Athrun and I would like to keep believing in this relationship, whether he was a human or not.

Athrun Zala, he had accepted me for who I was- this fat, self-conscious girl without asking for more and it was only right for me to accept him for everything he was too.

Maybe I'd regret this later, I wondered too… and that's if, I was still alive tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you reviewers (Blade Daywalker (you're funny, haha), RenCaggie, Miyu Nanami, Ryuukou, Ancel, pansy25, CagalliRules, NelshAZ, summerain, popcaga, Cagalli Haruka Zala & Ffionn), silent readers and those who put this silly story in their favourite list. Thanks a Million!

Anyway, I didn't write the specific details of how to play spirit game, it's scary (I've never play one anyway, I heard it from my friends who heard it from the other friends haha..), Let's just put it that way lol.

Cagalli is not really fat in this story, she is just self-conscious. Anyway, please tell me what you think and your guesses of this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

**Beware: Grammatical errors and harsh/cuss/rude words.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**P/s: I think my boyfriend is a vampire**

Blessed with good look, sharp mind and athletic body, my boyfriend is perfect. But wait, are those fangs?

**xxx**

* * *

[To] : Asagi Caldwell-ORBmail . com [cc][bcc]

[Subject] : Your Bachelorette party, things that happened

* * *

Hi Asagi.

The reason why I'm e-mailing you this is because I just wanted to share about things that happened in your party. I mean, the part that has been erased from your memory. Don't worry, we'll get to that part soon.

Okay, how should I word this?

[Smiley emoticon]

First of all, you might still remember how happy you were when we walked together in the club that Juri booked for us. You were wearing skimpy outfits (tight top and micro skirt) while I was wearing a one piece mini red-dress that just decently enough to cover what's need to be covered. Don't give me that look, YOU were the one forced me to wear it!

The club looked so... (how should I say this)... like a shrine for penis. Every gawddamn thing was penis-shaped. The balloons, the stage, the chairs... (eww..) and our beloved friends also prepared every single fucking thing in penis-theme. Penis shaped cake, penis shaped hat, whistles, masks, penis shape this, penis shape that... and it was enough to cut my appetite. So, I don't know if you remember this, but you shoved that cake into my mouth even though I said NO! You laughed and I fumed. It was strawberry but my mind screamed PENIS!

To be honest Asagi, even if you thought penis is the funniest thing on earth, trust me, you'll get blurry eyed if you're seeing too many penis shaped of everything and by the time a penis mascot walked into the club, I couldn't even imagine what an actual penis looked like any more. My brain by that time, refused to see anymore penis in the system.

We had a toast and wishing you a happy marriage before you opened the presents from us. I got you a sexy nightwear while the others got you pink dildos, whip, corset and even shining condoms. You giggled while we put a mini bride veil on top of your head. We held hands and again, wished you a happy married life with Lowe.

Around 15 minutes later, things got a little nuts in a club of 50 dumbass-crazy-drunk girls surrounded by penis-everything. We and the rest started to dance in the blaring music, arms flailing everywhere and a bunch of girls trying to hump the penis mascot. You drank a lot too… and your breath smelled like wine, vodka and everything else combined and I think it's safe for me to say that you were totally drunk. Mayura started to rip her clothes and did some pathetic, amateur pole dance while you shoved dollars into her skirt while shouting "MORE! MORE YOU BITCH!" and while the others laughed, I felt a bit discomfort.

Like... okay I understand... you were all drunk and all..

Anyway, around 12 o'clock, Juri brought in some male strippers for you. The DJ was blasting the music out loud and my eardrums were, you know…literally bleeding. You danced with them in a _Rated: ADULT_ way, hips grinding, skin to skin, money in the briefs and etcetera before asking me to join you.

Yes, I did join you but it was only for 5 minutes before real shits happened.

Someone was screaming before running up to the stage with her neck bleeding. Then, she fell down right in front of us. Then, you know what was the most horrified things happened next? The male strippers turned out to be some other beings, with pointy ears and fangs. I didn't know there was such thing as none-human strippers, maybe Juri picked them at the wrong catalogue.

The club in the nutshell, was in _mess_.

I mean HELL.

Right, you got a bunch of strippers who had us in their menu, some injured girls and me dragging you out to a safe place because you were too drunk to lift even a finger.

One of the strippers came to us and I was frozen all over. I couldn't move, really, I swear! And you were flailing like a retard. He started to sniff us before he grabbed my hair and pulled me away from you. Then he flipped me over, making me to be held up in the air, one of my legs in his hand and my head was just inches from the ground. I was like…. Really scared at that time. I hadn't consume any alcohol, so I was very very… in fear.

Then, something happened to this monster that he unclasped my leg and I landed in something soft. Guess what?

It was Athrun.

I didn't know how I ended up in his arm! He soothed me and patted my head affectionately before he smiled. And that was when I noticed the fangs at his teeth-line. I already knew he's not human, but seeing his real self was… I don't know how to describe, _'overwhelming? Frightening?'_

To cut things short, Athrun brought his gang over. They fought and they won. There were three in human forms (Including Athrun) and two wolves. Athrun and another guy; a silver head erased everyone's memory-Including you, while a young girl in twin tail hair healed our injured friends.

I begged Athrun to give me a few moments before he erase mine. So, I'm writing this to you exactly at 3 am in the morning, Sunday... So that at least if my memory is gone, you'll know what's the deal.

And sorry, it's a short and rush explanation. I'm typing this in a toilet, he's waiting for me, outside.

.

.

.

P/s: I think my boyfriend is a vampire.

.

.

Memories will be gone soon,

_Cagalli._

**[send]**

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for the last chapter's reviewers!** (Ryuukou, Miyu Nanami, popcaga, RenCaggie, summerain, Nemui Neko-chan, mrs. zala, Cagalli Haruka Zala, robmauricio, ladyle)** I really appreciate your reviews, it really pushed me to keep writing. And thanks to those silent readers too... don't be shy, leave a mark when you're here?

ANYWAY... sorry late update, I've been distracted these days hehe... and a bit of writer-block.. but I really want to close this story properly.

The time frame for this chap is a day after the Oujia Board thing, don't worry, I'll explain the details in the next chap. PLUSSSS ... sorry for lots of penis words, well... what do you expect from a wild bachelorette party? lol... I did go to one, my cousin's party to be exact.

I hope I can update the next one soon. Leave a thought or review _ne?_


End file.
